Lyh'ne's Horrid Fate
by Momo Hideki
Summary: A story based upon Dalish legend came up as an idea after siding with the werewolves in the Brecillian Forest outside of Denerim. I wrote this story inspired by the different stories of the gods, so I thought create a fanfic upon the "first werewolf"


Long ago before the elven kinds had lost their immortality and homes in their forests there was a young girl of Elvehan the long since past and almost forgotten emipire of the immortal elven ancestors.

This girl's name was Lyh'ne; she was very naive in the ways of the world so she was unfamiliar with the racial and hated dispute between elven kind and the humans. One day Lyh'ne was hunting in the forest alone ready to strike a deer with her arrow and to bring back bounty to her village to feed them and to return the animal to the People and to Eltha'ran the goddess of nature.

A mysterious flash of blinding white light came from the deer and it formed into that of a human boy. Lyh'ne was passed out on the ground due to the vast and amazing power wave the light had caused. Shortly within minutes after the flash of light Lyh'ne awoke to the most handsome human boy she had ever seen.

The boy smiled at her kindly and helped the elven girl up. "I apologize mighty hunter of Elvehan, but alas I am no deer for you to bounty from," said the boy in a gentle tone "you are fortunate and a favored elven girl among Eltha'ran's life creations."

Lyh'ne mesmorised by the kindness and heartful apology from the boy fell in love with him at first sight, little did she know that he was Ha'an trickster and hated god brother of Eltha'ran. Ha'an sought to take the girl as his own and to make her his instead of that of his sister's creations and loyal followers.

Ha'an jealous of Eltha'ran's life and happy creations sought to use Lyh'ne. Lyh'ne unaware of the actions spent most of her days for the next few years with Ha'an knowing him by the name of Jesk. She had to seek him out in secret among the forest away from her home village for they would not approve with her relation with a human. She did not see the reason behind the elven hatred for the humans so she beared a burden of forbidden love for him and his nature.

Lyh'ne sought out her Jesk and met with him the same way as everytime she came to visit him during her hunt before she would go off and get another creature for the villagers' hungry 'an then one day lead Lyh'ne back to the place where they first met.

He was going to show to her his true form and be honest to her about the whole facade he had weaved into a web of lies he had created from the beginning; for he had fallen for the kindness and beauty of Lyh'ne despite she was that of his sisters creations.

"Beloved huntress of mine, and ruler of this heart" he said with a serious expression "there is something I must confess." he changed his form to that which was his true one, the demonic and trickster god Ha'an. Lyh'ne stared at him horrified, shocked and hurt.

"Now you see what I am, and now you must realize I love you huntress of my heart." He said with a sad and guilty look in his eyes "please stay with me and become my eternal wife for all eternity, beloved...I want to spend the rest of time until the cosmos end with you. You who are my one and true weakness"

"Enough...do not call...me by that name of affection" Lyh'ne said in tone cold as stone and sharp as a sword "you are not my lover, you lied to me and for that I curse you demon..." hurt by his lies and furious with his trickery Lyh'ne left him there and ran back to her village. Never again would she give her heart to another man, out of sheer fear of it being broken again.

Furious and pained by Lyh'ne's abandonment Ha'an rose into the heavens and sought out the village in which where she reside. Night had fallen and he had taken form of her mother. He acted perfectly of the part for he was the trickster and original lying snake that shames the gods and smears their divine title of 'gods and creators' of this world.

When Lyh'ne went to bed and slept, haunted by nightmares of the very moment Ha'an had broken her heart. Ha'an slipped into her room and bit her upon the wrist, he placed a curse in her blood that would be spread by her bite, to those of her blood, and the offspring she produced should she have any.

A curse that can never be cured; for her to take the form of a monsterous wolven beast. Civilized enough to speak and think like humans, but savage in nature and full of lust for slaughter. So was the first werewolf born to remind Lyh'ne of how truly alone she was in the world and a curse inflicted upon anyone who would be bitten or cruel enough to lie to the one they loved.

Alu'din t ishe ra, young ones and may the cursed Dark Wolf never catch you and make you part of her kin. Tis the worst eternal sentence one can bring upon yourself whether you are a fork-tounged liar or just plain unlucky.

And may the merciful gods watch over you until you return to the beyond and end your days.


End file.
